Inflatable boats, such as those available under the mark ZODIAC, often have sides and a bow made from inflatable tubes that are integral to each other. These inflatable boats typically have flexible, non-reinforced floors for boats under approximately nine feet or have rigid floors (for example, plywood sheets, aluminum sheets, or others) for boats over approximately nine feet. These inflatable boats with flexible floors typically have flat hull bottoms, providing rough rides and poor tracking. These inflatable boats with rigid floors typically maintain their footprint when the tubes are deflated, preventing convenient transporting of the boats.
Inflatable boats that employ drop-stitch bladders, such as those available under the mark SEA EAGLE, typically have sides and floors made from drop-stitch bladders that are integral to each other. The drop-stitch floor bladder of these inflatable boats can be prone to puncture. Moreover, these inflatable boats and the inflatable boats described in the immediately preceding paragraph typically require replacement of the entire boat when one of the inflatable portions fails. Thus, it is with regard to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.